


Illusions

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gratuitous French, Hurt/Comfort, Sleight of Hand, Uncle Juan as Honourary Grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speak the magic word,” said a voice in her ear, “and miracles shall be done.”</p><p>In which Juan offers an ear and some advice to Lisia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

As the sun set over Sootopolis, the shadows of the crater wall closed in around the city, as if to embrace the buildings and their inhabitants. The sky was laced with pink and orange whisps of cloud. The air was full of the murmurs of crickets, and down at the lake, wildfowl settled in for the night, occasionally raising a racket of displeasure when disturbed. 

Lisia stared out over this view from a first-floor balcony at her Uncle’s home. Somewhere inside the house, Uncle Wall and Uncle Juan were studying some old tablets that Uncle Steven had brought over. 

Earlier that day, Lisia had attended a contest spectacular in the nearby city of Lilycove, albeit as an audience member. A young friend – Brendan – had done exceptionally well. Unfortunately, this drew the ire of Lisia’s longtime, self-declared “rival”, Chaz, who had been horribly rude to Brendan. 

It didn’t sit well with Lisia. The contests, to her mind, were about having a good time with one’s Pokemon, about sharing their bonds with everyone else. She had never been especially fond of the idea of having a “rival”. 

Luckily, Brendan was made of sterner stuff and hadn’t been put off by Chaz’s posturing.

With all of this swirling in her head, Lisia hadn’t heard the footsteps approaching behind her. 

“Speak the magic word,” said a voice in her ear, “and miracles shall be done.”

Despite being startled out of her reverie, Lisia didn’t turn around. Instead, she stared straight ahead, sifting through her memories for the “magic word” she had been asked for.

“Et voila,” Lisia whispered at last, the memory seeming to slip into place like a jigsaw puzzle piece.

The voice near her ear gave a soft, gravelly chuckle. 

“A little louder, ma cherie. My hearing isn’t quite what it used to be, I’m afraid.”

Cheeks colouring, Lisia repeated the phrase, raising her voice a little, “Et voila!”

“Et voila,” The voice behind her repeated softly. Lisia could feel a hand at the side of her head, and something metallic, and then the hand was in front of her, offering up a coin. When she cupped her hands, the coin was dropped into them. 

“Thank you, Uncle Juan,” Lisia said quietly, trying to smile for him.

Uncle Juan nodded. “You were the one who made the miracle happen. I only showed you the results.”

Lisia simply wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him. Uncle Juan’s arms enfolded her, drawing her close.

“Ma fifille,” Uncle Juan addressed her, his gravelly voice seeming to rumble through his chest. “forgive this old man for saying so – but you don’t seem to be your usual self. Is everything all right?”

“Mmhm,” Lisia nodded. There was no point to rehashing the day’s story, and very little Uncle Juan could do about Chaz, she thought. 

Uncle Juan gave another soft, gravelly laugh.

“Why is it that I don’t believe that?” He asked. “Always with your generation, they hide their hearts…”

Lisia felt something inside of her sinking. Uncle Juan had seen straight through her, and called her on her lie. He was right, she supposed – normally, she would be more cheery, but…

“Must I draw out the truth with questions? Am I to pull teeth?” Uncle Juan asked, his tone one of teasing, but slightly pointed nonetheless.

“No, Uncle Juan,” Lisia replied, and stepped back. “I’m sorry,” she added, ducking her head as colour rose to her cheeks.

“Ah, ma chere, it is not my wish to scold you,” Uncle Juan said gently, caressing her cheek. “Come, tell your old Uncle what troubles you.”

“It’s silly, really,” Lisia admitted, turning to glance back out over the city, rather than meeting his gaze. “But – I have a friend. A boy. A boy who calls himself my ‘rival’.”

“A rival?” 

“At the Pokemon contests,” Lisia nodded. “We’ve known each for a couple years, and we always end up performing in the same shows.”

When Uncle Juan didn’t comment – he nodded instead, as if storing away this information – Lisia continued.

“Recently, I scouted a young trainer named Brendan for the contests,” Lisia explained. “He’s been working so hard, and picking up so many ribbons with his Pokemon. I went to go see one of his shows today – to see how he was getting on.”

“And how did it go?” Uncle Juan asked.

Lisia smiled slightly. “He took first place. I’m really impressed by how quickly he’s picked up the basics, and how totally amazing his performances are. I think he really must have a strong bond with his Pokemon to do so well.”

Uncle Juan gave a soft chuckle. “He must be something to make you light up in this way.” 

Lisia nodded. Even thinking how proud she was of Brendan made her want to jump for joy. He had come so far in such a short time.

“So. Where does your rival fit into all of this?” Uncle Juan asked.

Upon hearing this question, Lisia felt all of that joy drain away. She sighed.

“He… was being rude. To Brendan.”

“Hmm,” Uncle Juan murmured. “This rival of yours – did he participate today?”

“He didn’t,” Lisia shook her head. “He was in the audience, too, ‘cause he’s already got all the ribbons.”

“So not a sore loser, then?” Uncle Juan said, seeming to mentally cross that possibility from his list.

“He really doesn’t have any reason to resent Brendan,” Lisia said softly.

“Hmm,” Uncle Juan responded. “I wonder…”

“Uncle Juan?” Lisia questioned, looking up at him. Was there something she had missed? Something she hadn’t thought of.

“I just wonder if perhaps this rival merely feels threatened by the attention given to your protege?” Uncle Juan mused. 

Lisia blinked. “But Uncle Juan, shouldn’t we encourage and help the newer contestants?” 

Surely, it was like being a Gym Leader, helping the newer trainers to perfect their team and practice. As if to read her thoughts, Uncle Juan chuckled.

“Gold star for a correct answer, mon chouchou,” He smiled down at her. “Yes, it is very similar to being a Gym Leader, in that respect. We exist not only to test and be tested, but to teach and assist – particularly for those in the beginning of their careers.”

Lisia frowned at this. It made sense. But it didn’t enlighten her as to the root of Chaz’s sudden attitude.

“There is, however, always one,” Uncle Juan added softly. “That one student who strives to be better than others – to catch the teacher’s attention – but deems it necessary to knock down others in their pursuit of that path.”

“Is that why Chaz is acting like that?” Lisia asked. Certainly, she hadn’t thought of it that way…

“It would make sense, no?” Uncle Juan questioned. 

“I suppose, when you put it that way…” 

Overhead, the sky was starting to get dark enough for the brightest stars to start fading into view. The lake had gone quiet, although insects still buzzed softly.

“What do I do, though?” Lisia asked, looking out over the darkening lake below. “What would you do?”

Uncle Juan gazed at her, tilting his head to one side. “You keep being who you are,” he replied. “This rival – Chaz, did you say his name was? – This Chaz must look up to you to consider himself your rival.”

“But I didn’t ask for him to be my rival,” Lisia protested. 

Uncle Juan chuckled. “Of course you didn’t, but it happened, did it not?” He reached over, lightly resting his hand atop Lisia’s head – an affectionate gesture that Lisia found herself leaning into, soothed by the sensation. 

“Ma cherie, you must defeat this boy’s resentment with kindness,” Uncle Juan said softly. “Shame him with your example.”

Lisia nodded. “Keep doing what I’m doing then?” The truth was, she was already trying to lead by example, trying to encourage and teach Brendan, and model the behaviour expected of idols such as herself and Chaz. 

Uncle Juan nodded at this. “Keep doing what you’re doing,” he said. “Et voila –” he added, bringing his hand to her ear, “miracles will happen.” He smiled, offering a coin he had “found” with the sleight of hand trick.

Lisia couldn’t help giggling as Uncle Juan pressed the coin into her hands. The coin trick never got old. It helped to clear away some of the remaining gloom in her mind. (Honestly, Lisia admitted, she felt better for having talked over the situation.)

“Although you were the one who made the miracle happen, this time,” Lisia observed, smiling up at Uncle Juan.

Uncle Juan winked. “All I did was to show you the result,” he replied. “Now, then, ma fifille, your Uncle Wallace will be wondering where I’ve gotten to. If you’ll excuse me, s’il vous plait.”

Lisia nodded. “Thank you for the help.”

Uncle Juan lightly rested his hand atop her head, as if in benediction. “Thank you for allowing me that chance,” he said. 

Then, at last, Uncle Juan headed back through the door into the hallway, disappearing back into the house. 

Lisia turned to watch the last vestiges of light fading from the sky, the stars appearing one by one in the Sootopolis night.


End file.
